The present invention relates in general to golf clubs, and, more particularly, to a golf club having a golf club head with weights.
In order to improve the putting skills of a golfer, the club head of the putter should have face balancing to reduce the incidence of gyrations and vibrations, as well as reduce the torque and turning moment of the club head at the time of impact between the club head and the golf ball. To further improve the putting skills of a golfer, the club head of the putter should have a soft touch for accurately hitting the golf ball.
In the patent to Palmer, U.S. Pat. No. 1,167,106, issued on Jan. 4, 1916, for Golf Club, there is disclosed a golf club head made of a hollow cast metal. An opening surrounded by a threaded wall is formed in the thickened portion of the club head in which is inserted threaded plugs of varying weight to adapt the weight of the golf club to the individual requirement of a player.
The patent to Sears, U.S. Pat. No. 2,432,450, issued on Dec. 9, 1947, for Golf Club, discloses a metal club head which is recessed to provide a chamber. Within the chamber of the club head is a liquid weight medium. The liquid weight is in the form of mercury.
In the patent to Estes, U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,673, issued on Jun. 23, 1970, for Club With Shifting Weight, there is disclosed a golf club having a hollow head. In the hollow head is a container partially filled with mercury.
The patent to Hull et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,279, issued on Jan. 21, 1992, for Liquid Filled Golf Club, discloses a golf club head having a hollow section. The hollow section of the club head is water-tight and is partially filled with liquid or other flowable material.
The patent to Simmons, U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,300, issued on May 31, 1994, for Golf Club Having Hollow Shaft With Fluid Selectively Installed Therein, discloses a golf club with a hollow shaft. A chamber containing fluid is disposed in a selected section of the shaft. The fluid is of high viscosity.
In the patent to Riley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,196, issued on Feb. 13, 1979, for Distance Golf Clubs, there is disclosed a golf club having alignment aids in the form of parallel indicia formed on the top surface of the club head. The parallel indicia are disposed in the direction of the desired line of flight for facilitating the alignment of the club head with the ball.